Knocked Down
by Rosie1818
Summary: It has been over a year since Harley left Joker. Joker has vanished, many in the underground citing him as dead and his gang dissolved. Harley and Ivy have been living together in this time to get their lives together. After an offer she can't refuse, Harley decides it is time to go off on her own. With her leave, Ivy is alone, a weakness that may haunt her when Joker returns.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. Now, I must admit I'm writing this for a weird reason. I've recently picked up Injustice 2 as a game. I play Joker and love him to death, but he's not good at all and if I wanna actually play the game, I'm gonna need a character to cover some of his bad Matchups. I've been drawn to Poison Ivy and I find her interesting. But if I'm gonna invest time in her in the game, I have to have passion for her as a character. So I'm basically trying to get to know her and thought this would be a unique exercise to do so. So, don't judge me. This is just something I thought I'd try. Also, for fans of my Island of the Earth story, I'll get back to it soon. I need to get inspired and it hasn't been calling to me much as of late. Anyway, without further banter, here's my new story.

* * *

Knocked Down

Chapter 1

"What? Move out?" Ivy asked stunned.

"Yeah," Harley said smiling. "I think it's time for me to get back out there, don't ya think?"

Ivy's red hair fell from behind her ear and landed in front of her left eye. "Why would you wanna do that? We've got everything we could possibly want here. We've been getting better together."

"I know, Red. All of that's not gonna change. I promise! It's just I can't stay here forever. There's some things I gotta do on my own. There some discoveries about myself that I can't make if I stay here."

Ivy's brow raised. "Like what?"

"Well, I wanna travel. I can too. Read this."

Harley passed Ivy a letter. It was an invitation from Metropolis University. They wanted Harley to fly in from Gotham and give a conference to their students about her relationship with Joker.

"Why does hecstill have to define you at every moment?" Ivy asked setting it back down on the table.

"He's not. They don't want me to talk about him because they care about him. They wanna hear about me. They wanna actually hear about my side and my experiences with him. They want me to warn women on campus about the dangers of abusive relationships and why they should be empowered to fight back and not stand for it. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, but why do you have to leave? I don't understand. I don't want you to leave," Ivy protested taking Harley's hand.

"Red, I have to. This is something that I have to do. This is nothing but publicity for my care center and my book. If I wanna rebuild myself and get back to the way I was before, I have to go out in the world. I need to meet people and get my name out there."

"But why do you have to go? People ruin this world and everything good in it. I don't want you to leave because I don't want you to be abused by it again. The world has not been kind to you. Why must you go help it?"

Harley reached out for Ivy's hand who took it in her own. The two sat at the table for a long moment. Ivy's compound was a long way outside the Gotham City limits. While her days as a criminal were very much behind her, Ivy never warmed up to other humans besides Harley. Her compound was still filled with her toxin that all kept all men away. It was a place for her and her plants. That's all she ever wanted. Going to Arkham meant leaving her plants and after her Bloodroots all died without her there to take care of them, she knew she needed to cutbacks.

Night Shade came over and brushed his dinosaur-like head against Ivy's leg and she patted him on the head while she continued to try to process Harley's decision.

"Because I haven't closed myself off from the world like you. I just... I wish you'd reconsider. Maybe you could come with me to Metropolis. You'd see people aren't all bad. You could come to my lectures and watch me read my book. I'd love to have you."

"I can't leave Gotham. We've talked about this."

Harley frowned but nodded understandably. She stood up, also patting Night Shade before coming over to her friend and wrapping her arms around her. Ivy felt her eyes watering and returned the embrace and held Harley close. "I love you, Red. I'll never forget what you did for me. Without you, I don't know if I'd ever have broken away from the grip that he had on me... I can't thank you enough."

"Harley, it's okay. What are sisters for? That's what we do. We help each other. He wasn't right for you. He never was. I'm glad you are going to turn it into something positive. I'm so happy your figuring out what you're turning your life into. I'm so proud of you."

Harley giggled. "Thank you for understanding, love. I'm not taking all my things. This is a second home to me and you believe I'll be dropping by all the time and spending weekend after weekend here. It'll be like I never left. You'll see. Yes indeedy."

Her cheeks flushed and Ivy only continued crying. She was so grown up. She'd come so far from being a freak in a clown suit that she'd met during the museum. She never lost her smile. She remained strong. She kept it. Through every bruise, through every cut, through every scar, Harley Quinn kept her smile and her positivity. The reality of that made Ivy cry right there. She'd helped turn Harley's life around.

"You're my best deed..." Ivy said rubbing her hand on Harley's cheek. "You'll succeed out there. Your book is gonna sell millions You'll live in a huge mansion, fuck some rich guy and it'll be every thing a girl could want."

"Think they'll have room in that mansion for a Botanical Garden?" Harley asked.

"They'd better," Ivy said pulling her friend in closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ivy awoke. It was another morning. Night Shade's green head perked up from the other side of the bed and looked over at Ivy, almost grinning at her. Ivy looked over at her desk. The picture of her and Harley shined bright. She looked to her left to see if maybe her friend was beside her as she had been for a year. Nothing... She wasn't. She was gone. She wasn't coming back either. She was gone. She was off telling her story to the world. She was doing what she was put on this earth to do. She was a strong woman.

Ivy went to the kitchen by the phone. Would she call today? Probably not... She had not called the day before or the day before. She'd seemingly forgotten. It had only been two weeks since she left. Still, the lack of Harley made her compound lifeless. Harley always had a story to tell. She always had a way to make Ivy smile. She always had a joke.

Ivy went out to the table to see the piece of paper Harley left for her.

 _What did the big flower say to the small flower?_

 _What's up, bud?_

A smile came across her face. It was stupid. They always were. Harley's gags were always dumb, but entertaining. She looked at the walls of her compound. Was this any better than Arkham? Was it? It was the same. It was her own little Arkham. It was her Arkham away from Arkham. That's what Harley fixed... That's what she changed. She made her life fun. She made her laugh. She made her cry. She made her feel. She made her live.

How had she forgotten so fast? The slept together. They showered together. Hell, they fucked once. How had she forgotten all of that in three weeks. Did any of it even matter to her at all.

'Damn it, Pam... Pull yourself together. What the fuck is going on with you?' she thought to herself.

Was it right to be mad at the world? It was mean to the plants but it was taking Harley from her. It seemed all they had were memories. She had memories of their meeting, of kicking that piece of shit clown in the gut, of stealing Bruce Wayne's credit card and going through shopping sprees in the city. It's funny. By changing Harley, she changed herself at the same time. Harley made her see a different side to things. She looked down at her necklace with Harley's picture inside. Her eyes were bright. That smile of hers always lit up the room.

Thinking about it was doing her no favors perhaps a walk around would do her some good. Ivy went over to the front door of her compound, put her hand on the door knob and gave it a slow twist. The outside air hit her like a ton of bricks. She had now felt the breeze against her pale skin since her last encounter with Batman. The warm night that it was back then contrasted greatly with the chillier air it was now. The sun was bright though, which made her heart blossom. She knew her babies like that. The sun would feed them and they would grow strong. She watched the beautiful maple trees slightly dance with the wind as some of their leaves began falling to the ground below. One red leaf began blowing through the wind. It was red... She immediately of thought of Harley's ridiculous clown suit seeing it.

Ivy's gaze hit it the second it began falling. She smiled at it and began running towards it. She wanted it. She would take care of it, make sure that it would never lose its red colors, and give it to Harley when she came back. She'd like that. She always liked red, even after he ruined it for her. The leaf went into a nearby section of woods where Ivy lost track of it. She looked back, her compound barley in view anymore before looking at the woods.

Something felt off. The air suddenly went chilly. Ivy stood, not knowing if she should turn around and run or further go forward. It had been so long since she had gone this far from the compound. Her instinct told her to run, and run she was about to do when she felt her legs freeze up by the sound of menacing cackle filling the air. It seemed to bounce off of every tree beside her and their leaves stopped dancing when it was heard. Ivy, still wanting to move, found that she couldn't even twitch. Paralysis overtook her. She knew who it was already. Seeing the purple suit, white skin, and green hair was a formality. She turned her head. He wasn't there.

"J-J-" she found herself stuttering, his name on the tip of her tongue.

He was dead. He had to be. It's all any one talked about for the past year. He was dead. He went and got himself killed by Deadshot. That's all anyone would say. How was he?"

Ivy couldn't find the words in her own head at a fast enough speed. Any thought she had disappeared from her head instantly when she heard his laugh again. But something about it was... different. It sounded softer. He sounded in... agony? No... Impossible... He never felt that. Ivy heard his laugh again behind the tree to her left. He let out a soft cough before coming out from behind the tree. His hair was a disheveled mess. His green shirt torn and falling off, his upper body entirely exposed. His suit jacket seemed mostly in tact with the exception of a few holes here and there. "HAHA" was written in blood upon his chest and down to his surprisingly athletic figure. His physique was nothing compared to Batman's, but was more than Ivy was expecting. His face was tainted with a deep laceration down the side of his face.

He looked almost distraught. Ivy would have bought it if it was anyone else. He spoke to her, laughter in between every word.

"P-Please... H-help m-me..." He then dropped to his knees and fell over on his side, a smile on his face.

Ivy looked around and then looked down at his body. He was still breathing.

'Let him die,' Ivy told herself. 'He's up to no good. He always is.'

But... if he somehow survived... he'd be free again. No... that wouldn't happen. He'd never be free again. Ivy would see to that. She'd make sure she'd never see the sun again. As much as she wanted to just take a rock and kill him with it, she had to make sure it was really him. She had to talk to him... She had to look into his eyes. She had to see the nothingness in them as she took his life. She may have tried to get better, but there was only one person that brought the worst out of her...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ivy walked into the guest bedroom of her compound. It had been a full day since she had put Joker there. She figured when he awoke, he'd certainly let her know. But it had been a strange silence since he put him there. While he was bound by the tightest vines that Ivy could influence, she was unable to sleep with him in the house. She certainly hoped he'd awake soon so she could euthanize him and be done with the whole thing. But he never did. Ivy was left alone to contemplate the reality of the situation.

Harley was not with her. She had still not called. She must have been in Metropolis by now. Why didn't she call her like she said she would. Had she forgotten or was she just busy? Did it matter to Harley that she was alone here? It did. She'd call. No question. Maybe she should call Harley herself. Or text her... Joker's reappearance was something she'd like to know. Yes, she'd like to be aware that he was back. No... she'd worry. She'd call Harley with the news of Joker's death after she euthanized him. That will make her happy.

As for Joker, he should be thankful that he was just getting euthanized. Ivy wanted to do more to him, but she didn't want to ruin the body to the point where it was recognizable to authorities. Maybe a bit... she'd wanted this moment for a long time. She had Joker entirely in her possession. She could give him every cut he gave to Harley. She could leave him every bruise he put on her sister's delicate body. Just a few wouldn't hurt.

She looked up at Joker to see that his green eyes were open and they were pointed at the ceiling. His appearance had not changed with the exception of the blood on his cheek, chest, and abs had all dried and was almost a part of his deathly white skin. He, however, still had a smile on his face. He always did, but his smiles were not like Harley's peaceful ones. They were much more frightening.

"Well, well, well... what have we got here?" Ivy said amused with herself. "Imagine my surprise on my little stroll to see someone I thought was dead for the better part of a year."

Joker didn't answer her. Joker did not turn his head. He let her talk.

Ivy pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed, hoping to get some kind of response out of the Joker. But, he was unusually quiet. Ivy decided to press more.

"I've never seen you that helpless. You must be losing your edge. Harley thought so too. She said you weren't as good at sex at the end as you were at the start. Guess small members only go so far, huh."

Joker gave a giggle at this comment and tilted his head. "If you and Harley actually talked about our sex life, you'd know that statement to be false."

Ivy shrugged. "Okay, okay. You win there, big guy. But don't get too cozy tied up like that. I don't plan to keep you alive long. I just wanted some affirmation that you are who you say you are. I'm going to have fun giving you exactly what you deserve."

"Ooohhh, sounds like fun. I'm all in," Joker proclaimed trying to sit up.

Ivy reacted to his movements immediately and set more vines to wrap on his head and shove him back down on the bed. "You're not going anywhere," she proclaimed.

"So this is the kind of stuff you're into. Always took you for more of a vanilla missionary type," Joker laughed.

"Haha, keep making these little quirks. They will be your last."

"Will they though? I've heard that quite a lot."

"Well, believe it." Ivy raised up a needle in Joker's view and gave a smile.

Joker saw this and immediately gave off into a cackle. "That's your plan? To inject me? I guess you're naturally a blonde, because that's the most daft suggestion I've seen to kill me all my life! That's covers a lot of ground, so you're aware."

Ivy's smile went away. "Keep laughing, clown."

"Oh, I will. Word of memo, honey. I'm immune! That poison has as much chance of harming me as your plants do at surviving in the Gobi Desert."

Ivy forced a vine around Joker's neck to silence him. "Shut up! Don't make me kill you slower."

Joker let out a gasp for air as Ivy's vines tightened around him. "C-come on, P-Pam. Aren't you the least bit curious as to what I'm doing here?" he choked out.

Ivy shook her head. "No, I know you. I see the real you. I see it more than anyone because I know what you do. You lie. You're never gonna trick me with the poison that comes out of your mouth."

"I see why... Harley left you..."

'What? How does he fucking know that?' Ivy thought.

Ivy's vines smacked Joker's gut and spit came flying from his mouth and down his chin and the side of his face. "How did you fucking know that?" Ivy shrieked at him.

"I know how she lives. Over there is her favorite type of candle. Peach flavored, Yankee. Oh how she loved it. And atop her dresser next to the mirror. It reads, "Keep on swimming." That's her favorite movie quote. But she doesn't seem to be here now as the room seems rather barren. Being up all night gives me a lot of observing to do. But based on the night that you had, you'd know that. I heard you in the kitchen all night...crying."

"Shut up..." Ivy whispered.

"Awwww, Pam. Don't be sad. Everything's better with a smile. Turn that frown around." Joker sneered at his comment.

Ivy flipped her hair. "I'm going to kill you right now. Maybe that will make me smile."

"As a favor to Harley?"

"As a favor to myself,"

She began squeezing the vine around Joker's neck. His body began kicking and thrashing and Ivy watched his movements slow. His green eyes rolled into his head and he suddenly stopped all resistance. His arm dropped and Ivy watched his head tilt to the side. Had she done it? Was Joker finally dead? Minutes passed. Joker's body had not moved. She reached out to his wrist dangling from the bed to check his pulse when his hand grabbed her wrist. His touch was cold and felt like a rotting corpse.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he wrestled her. Ivy struggled to pull her hand away and then delivered a powerful smack to Joker's face, which made the psychopath laugh even harder.

"Neat trick, huh? I remember when I scared Harley with it during sex when she choked me. It was so funny! But as funny as it was, I think this was ever better!"

"You're disgusting."

"Maybe so... but I actually have a reason for my presence here."

"If it'll shut you up, I guess I'll listen."

"I knew you would, Pam. You see, people think I left Gotham because of Harley. Hehehehe. Look at me. You think I care about Harley? You think I ever cared about Harley?"

"Of course not," Ivy said still feeling his old touch on her wrist.

"I left simply because I was bored. I wanted to just get out for a bit, ya know. Get away from ol' Batsy and go on a nice vaca to wherever I saw fit. I chose Florida. Really nice place. Really nice. People there have this distinct way of screaming that's really hard to find these days, I must say. As far as the whole getting killed by Deadshot rumor, I don't know where that whole thing came from. I don't really have a problem with Deadshot. I guess he thinks he's a better man than me because he's also fucked Harley. But the only reason he got in her pants in the first place is because I severed the hold I had on her. But I digress..."

"No, hold on. You severed it? Honey, she left you. She outgrew you. You're rewriting history here."

Joker sneered. "Pam, you honestly think she was with me for five years and THEN decided she couldn't do it anymore?"

"Yes, I do. Because she finally listened to what everyone was telling her."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no... Not at all. She may have left me, but I pushed her to it because she outlived her usefulness to me. Everything she did was becoming a liability to my plans. I couldn't take it anymore. So, the only way to sever that connection is to make her think she did it herself. She's quite proud of herself now. If I had left her, she'd have committed suicide and you know that's true."

Ivy scowled. Joker was right. Harley texted her with suicidal thoughts when she and Joker fought all the time. Man, did she hate when he was right...

"If anything, I did her a favor, and you too. My actions caused you both to turn your lives around. I'm your savior, Pam..."

"Not true..."

"Very true. But I guess we can put that on the list as one of the many things we disagree on. But, in Florida, I began getting followed. These men in armor... they seemed to be watching me... I began growing anxious as I saw them pop up more and more and decided to return to Gotham. But that's when one attacked. I was very ill prepared. I just had a knife, my gun, a few sets of chattering teeth, and a few venom canisters."

"Sounds like a lot..."

"Well, it was fun. Needless to say, I couldn't fight this guy. He was trained in some way similar to Batsy, although Batsy is far better than him. I managed to improvise a strategy. I retreated here because I knew my toxin immunity would help me live, while he would make a retreat... I certainly didn't mean to infringe upon you, honest."

Ivy looked at Joker again. He was very beat up. "What about the thing on your chest."

"He wiped that on with my own blood... his way of mocking me..."

"You know anything about the guy who attacked you at all? Could he come for me too?"

"No way of knowing, Pam. I honestly don't know what to do about the whole situation... People trying to kill me is a daily thing, but this seems far more deliberate than a inept Gotham Gang run by... I don't know... Two-Face. They could have been trying to capture me alive."

"Do you think that... they're gunning for Harley?"

"I don't know, Pam..."

Ivy was distraught. Was Joker telling the truth? Was he lying? What if he was? This could be a setup to his next scheme. Thoughts whirled in Ivy's mind. If she kills Joker, what if that angers the assassins that he speaks of? What if they want him alive and they decide to kill her... There was just too much she didn't know about the situation and Joker was her only source of information.

"Well, I don't want to anger anyone that may need you alive by killing you... But I hope you know... I can't let you leave. You're far too dangerous."

"What are you gonna do, send me to Arkham? I'll just break out again..."

"Oh no... You're staying right here with me..."

Joker's green eyes closed and a smile curled on his face. "Don't be silly, Ivy..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another sleepless night came and went for Ivy. She had tried to sleep, but Joker's presence in her house made it impossible. She knew what he was doing. He was making her second guess herself. It was very deliberate. She walked in there with the intention to take the clown's life, but he had once again talked his way out of death. She just had to verify if his claims about this gang were true. That was the only thing keeping him alive, the fear that someone stronger than him may be after Harley or herself. maybe she could bribe the assassins with Joker in exchange for letting her live.

Wait... why was she worried? She had left the world of crime. She was changed. Any assassins would have no reason to kill her at this point... but what if they weren't normal.

'Damn you, Joker...' she thought to herself.

Maybe Batman would know what he was talking about, but leaving may cause Joker to free himself and be on the loose again. If only she could draw Batman in without leaving.

It was another sunny day in Gotham as well as its outskirts. Ivy felt it in her skin and the way her babies seemed happier today than on others. She had left Joker alone in that room and it seemed to be working. He had been silent since his last remark, which was probably for the best. Keeping him locked away was for the best.

Her phone suddenly rang. She looked down at it. Harley was calling. She eagerly picked up the phone.

"Hey, Red. How's it been?" Harley exclaimed.

"Fine, I guess. I'm not really sleeping well though. How're you?"

"Great. Every lecture I've had so far has gone super well. I'm getting a lot of attention from the community here. I'm having such a great time."

"I-I'm glad," Ivy said trying to not sound as hurt as she was by the comments.

"What've you been doing up there?"

"Same ol', same ol'. Things really aren't the same up here without you. It's rather sad." Night Shade ran his big head along Ivy's thigh, seemingly knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"Anything I need to know?"

Joker suddenly began laughing from the other room. It wasn't loud enough for Harley to pick up, but loud enough to scare Ivy half to death.

"Nope, nothing. Things are well. I wish you'd call more..."

"Red... I call when I can... I have very busy days sometimes here."

"You're not giving lectures all day..."

"I know. I'm sightseeing as well. Even doing a lil clubbing here and there."

"Y-you? Clubbing? You mean you can't call me in between all of that?" Ivy said agitated.

"I call when I can. I don't have to call you every day..."

"Why wouldn't you? I don't understand. Listen, I gotta go... I don't wanna fight with you. I'm happy to hear things are going well up there. Be back in a few months. Bye bye."

"Oh...bye..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker's maniacal laugh sounded from his prison immediately upon Ivy hanging up the phone.

Fury ran across Ivy's brow and she opened the door to his room to see him in the same position, only a grin on his pasty, white face. She pointed her finger at him. "You need to shut your mouth when I'm on the phone with her. She barely calls me as it is and I won't have you ruining it."

"Me? Ruining something? I'd never. I thought you'd at least respect my integrity to put on a show. That phone conversation seemed to jump off the chair and hang itself, if you get what I'm uhhh... Haha... How rude of Harley to be off on her own little adventure leaving you here to rot."

"I'm not listening to you."

"But when did you start needing Harley to water you anyway? Can't you live without her? She's not that great."

"She makes me happy. She makes me laugh. You'll never understand that," Ivy replied with a hateful heart and narrow eyes.

Joker's eyes darted back and forth and then he winced at Ivy. "Well, you're right about that. She makes you laugh? Oh Pam-Pam Pigelow, who do you think told her all the jokes that make you laugh? I'ver heard her jokes. They're not that funny. In fact, I'd say her best joke ever is her existence itself."

"I'd say that about you. I can't tell you how much better things were when we all thought you were dead."

"Don't go breaking my heart, Ivy," Joker chirped sarcastically.

"I spit on your grave."

"It could use a polish."

Joker's laugh told Ivy he thought his comment was incredibly clever. Joker took the time to study Ivy, her body still wrapped in the leafy skirt she had made for herself. He giggled before continuing to speak. "Regardless of whether or not you can live without Harley, she's certainly living without you. She's got a nice life for herself now it would seem. But, it's no normal and boring. I expected more from her. Not like you. Here you stay, all knocked down and off your feet. You've got nothing to work towards. At least when you were a criminal, you had ambition. Hahaha... But you've lost even that, haven't you. Now, it would seem that, all you have here is... me. You don't have Harley anymore. Harley doesn't care about you. Harley's off on her own. Ironic. By giving her independence, she wound surpassing you and leaving you alone while she's off having solo adventures by herself. If it makes you feel any better, her series will crash and burn. She's not a franchise player. She's always second fiddle to someone."

"You're so full of it, you know that?"

"Am I? You can't tell me you're not hurt that she left you here...alone..."

"What makes you say that?"

"You want her to call you every day. Harley's not going to call you every day. She doesn't love you. In fact, she has you wrapped around her little finger. She learned how to manipulate from the best after all." Joker gestured towards himself with his hands. "You think I don't know what she'll say?"

Ivy paused. "W-what would she say?"

Joker smiled. "You try to raise even a peep about her lifestyle and I bet she compares you to me. And if she does, you can see just how she views you, can't you?"

"I'm nothing like you, absolutely nothing!" Ivy yelled.

"We have more in common than you'd care to admit actually. Just a little more exploration into that fact, you and I could cause...chaos."

"That well's been poisoned."

"And we're both immune to it, dearie. Just watch and see that I'm right. See that Harley was always more to blame than you realize..." Joker smiled and Ivy left the room before he could say anymore.


End file.
